heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Never Trust a Villain/Gallery
Images Snow_White_in_danger.jpg|Snow White being tricked by the Queen/Hag into eating the Poisoned Apple. Crash_and_Cortex_in_Warp_Room.png|Crash Bandicoot being tricked by Dr. Neo Cortex into getting Crystals. Blue and her sisters tricked by I-Rex.gif|Blue and velociraptors being tricked by Indominus Rex Strasser_shakes_his_left_hand_with_Jill.jpg|Jill Young runs into Andrei Strasser, but fails to recognize him as the poacher who murdered both her mom and Joe's (since Strasser hid his severed hand in his coat pocket). Discord being tricked by Tirek to steal Magic of Ponies.png|Discord being tricked by Tirek to steal Magic of Ponies Simba tricked by his uncle Scar.jpg|Scar tricking Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard against Mufasa's wishes. Kaa persuades Mowgli.jpg|Kaa manipulating Mowgli into trusting him. The Sultan hypnotized by Jafar.jpg|The Sultan hypnotized by Jafar, who is manipulating him for his own evil and selfish gains. Brisby_Jenner.jpg|Mrs. Brisby with Jenner. Ickis Krumm and Oblina in mercy.gif|Ickis, Oblina and Krumm at the mercy of the Snorch. The PPGs tricked by Jojo.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, with the mutated ape Jojo, before he became Mojo Jojo. Cliff_tricking_Fred_into_signing_firing_notices.jpg|Cliff Vandercave tricking Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. Pinocchio281.jpg|Pinocchio being tricked by Honest John into going to perform at Stromboli's marionette show. Coco_seducing_Chaz.png|Chaz Finster being seduced by the conniving Coco LaBouche. Lysandre_lying_to_Alain_about_using_Mega_Evolution_for_peaceful_purposes.png|Alain being used by Lysandre, who is manipulating him to gather Mega Evolution energy for so he can control Zygarde and destroy the world. Lysandre_lying_to_Mairin_about_healing_her_Chespin.png|Mairin being tricked by Lysandre who told her he will help her Chespin get better when in reality, he had no intention of doing so. Amy Rose 120.jpg|Dr. Eggman wants Amy Rose to fix his lair, so it will be on the evil magazine and he gets the credit all for himself. Elsa and Hans.png|Prince Hans lies to Elsa about Anna's death. VC33R.png|Han Solo being tricked by Kylo Ren because he wants back his son. SonicYouth15.jpg|Syren being tricked by Banshee into thinking that stealing mortals' youth is beneficial for their "happiness". Quintessa brainwashes Optimus.png|Quintesssa brainwashing Optimus Prime to retrieve her staff in order to revitalize Cybertron/Primus by killing Earth/Unicron. TRF trusting Megatron.png|Megatron made a deal with the TRF to bring Cade Yeager to him and his Decepticons. Addamses at Camp Chippewa.jpg|Due to being convinced by Debbie Jellinsky, Gomez and Moritica Addams reluctantly send their children Wednesday and Pugsley to Camp Chippewa for the summer. Tempest betrayed by Storm King.png|The Storm King revealed that he lied to Tempest Shadow about restoring her horn and tricked her for bringing Princess Twilight Sparkle to him, so he can use the Staff of Sacanas to draining magic from four Alicorn princesses and take over Equestria, by using her as slave. S3E2 Magic ribbon wraps around Moon and Eclipsa's hands.png|Queen Butterfly make a deal with Eclipse about to give her power to destroy who is immortal (like Toffee),in exchange for her freedom. File:Ian_Hawke_AatC.png|Ian Hawke tricks Alvin, Simon and Theodore into thinking that Dave Seville calls them "The Rats" and are holding them back. Kaplan, Manson and Ramirez tried to stop Hedgecock.jpg |Kaplan, Manson, and Ramirez being tricked by Lt. Hedgecock to destroy Robocop under orders by Dick Jones. SpongeBob tricked by Bubble Bass.png|SpongeBob SquarePants being tricked by Bubble Bass into thinking that he forgot to put pickles on Bubble Bass' burger. File:NeverKoopAKoopa.jpg|Princess Toadstool being tricked by King Koopa into thinking that he and the Koopa kids have surrendered before giving her the key to Castle Koopa as a donation to charity in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode, "Never Koop a Koopa". The PPGs tricked by Mike.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls being tricked by Mike Brikowski into thinking that the crooks are planning to steal the confiscated weapons in the police warehouse. Aurora pricks her finger.jpg|Aurora being tricked by Maleficent into pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. File:Woody_tricked.jpg|Woody being tricked by Stinky Pete into believing that Jessie had turned on the TV to prevent Woody from escaping. Eddy at the mercy of his Brother.png|Eddy was tricked by his brother that he revealing to torturing him. Shrek feels betrayed.jpg|Shrek really never trust Fairy Godmother that she revealing herself and saying to him that ogres don't live happily ever after. Quackerjack tricks Darkwing Duck into giving up crimefighting.jpeg|Quackerjack tricks Darkwing Duck into giving up crimefighting. Miguel betrayed by Ernesto.jpg|Miguel was tricked by Ernesto that he revealing himself after admitting to his murder to his former friend Héctor. waternoose-using-sulley.jpg|Sulley being tricked by Mr. Waternoose that he using him to be the best scarer, despite has the plans to save Monsters, Inc. File:Mansley_points_at_the_Giant_to_the_army.png|The U.S. Army being tricked by Kent Mansley into believing that the Iron Giant is attacking Rockwell. Mr. and Mrs Turner tricked.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner being tricked by Vicky into believing that their son, Timmy had vandalized their house. Scamp and Tramp betrayed.jpg|Scamp see Tramp that he's betrayed by Buster for living now with Lady instead to remain a junkyard dog. File:Krusty_Gets_Busted_24.JPG.jpg|Homer Simpson being tricked by Sideshow Bob into believing that Krusty the Clown has robbed the Kwik-E-Mart. Iago no longer works for Jafar.jpg|Jafar tricking his former minion Iago, using him with his plan to eliminate Aladdin. Jim accused but tricked.jpg|Jim Hawkins being tricked by Scroop into believing accused when his confidence was low about failing to keep Mr. Arrow. Lola_forcefully_kisses_Oscar_in_front_of_the_cameras.jpg|Oscar being tricked and seduced by Lola into believing likes her, after has a plan to go away the sharks. Oliphant manipulating Speke.PNG|Larry Oliphant manipulating John Hanning Speke into believing that Richard Burton slandered him. How could you sell us out like that, you jerk.png|Arnold Shortman being tricked by Lasombra for his betrayal and lying to Mr. Simmons and his classmates about knowing the way to the Corazon and not mentioning about the Green-Eye People. ursula-tricking-ariel.jpg|Ariel being tricked by Ursula into going to be a human for love with Eric. Category:Galleries